DSR 50
The DSR 50 is a bullpup, bolt-action sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer The DSR 50 is unlocked as soon as Create A Class is unlocked at Level 4. It is the very first sniper to be unlocked along with the SVU-AS . Its multipliers ensure a one-hit-kill to the shoulders, stomach, chest or head when unsuppressed. It's bolt-action nature leaves the player vulnerable between shots especially when facing multiple opponents at once. Its reload is manageable and can be partially mitigated with Fast Mag. When using a Suppressor, the DSR 50 can only get one-shot-kills to the head, neck and chest. On the other hand, Ballistics CPU is highly recommended as it reduces the idle sway of the gun, making it easier to use. The Laser Sight isn't very effective on sniper rifles as it only reduces the size of the crosshair by about 32%, being the least effective amongst all the weapon classes. The DSR 50 is often compared to the Ballista due to their bolt-action nature, but the DSR 50 is unlocked much earlier and claims to be deadly from the waist up, being a much more reliable choice. However, the Ballista boasts a higher magazine size of 7 rounds and a slightly faster ADS time at 0.35 seconds and has the Iron Sights attachment. Weapon Attachments *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 2) *Ballistics CPU (unlocked weapon level 3) *Variable Zoom (unlocked weapon level 4) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 5) *Full Metal Jacket (unlocked weapon level 6) *ACOG Sight (unlocked weapon level 7) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Dual Band Scope (unlocked weapon level 10) *Iron Sights (Zombies mode only) Zombies The DSR 50 appears in Zombies. It can be acquired from the Mystery Box for 950 points. At first, the DSR 50 performs poorly, being both inaccurate and suffering from a small magazine of only 4 rounds, slow reload and with only 48 rounds in reserve means that the player will be running out of ammo quickly if not carefully used. The main benefit of the weapon at first is it's high damage, able to score one-hit-kills even past round 10 if you do score a hit, but is offset by its ineffectiveness past close range. However, if a player were to hold onto the DSR 50 long enough to use the Pack-A-Punch Machine , the DSR 50 will be upgraded to the Dead Specimen Reactor 5000. Like previous sniper rifles, the DSR 5000 gains a massive damage boost, capable of killing multiple zombies with a single round up until round 45, a larger magazine of 8 and 96 rounds in reserve. Accuracy is also notably increased, making the DSR 5000 much more effective at engaging zombies at longer ranges without missing. The upgrade randomly adds an attachment varying from the Variable Scope, the Suppressor and the Iron Sights. Whilst hip-firing the DSR 5000, it is noticable that 2 bullets are fired at once, yet only one bullet is taken from your remaining ammo.(Only with Double Tap 2.0) Once Pack-a-Punched and combined with perks such as Speed Cola and Double Tap, the DSR 5000 becomes a powerful weapon to use at medium to long range to take down either single zombies or possibly, a large group before they get too close. However, if the player were to acquire the DSR 5000 with Iron Sights attachment, it does become more CQC friendly, but is ill advised due to its bolt-action nature. This however, can be balanced out with the addition of Double Tap. Still, its definite use will be against lineups of zombies, or long distance kills. Gallery DSR 50 BOII.png|DSR 50 in first-person view. DSR 50 Ballistics CPU BOII.png|The DSR 50 with a Ballistics CPU in first person. DSR 50 Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the DSR 50. Trivia *"Drei Wolfe" (which means Three Wolves in German) is written on the left side of the gun, just below the rear of the scope, accompanied by an emblem of three wolves howling at a crosshair. *"DSR" is written on the side of the gun. Also, "Precision" and "Made in Germany" are also written. *Just under the scope, the writing "3 Arc Optics" is visible. This resembles some iron sights from Black Ops, that had "III-Arc" written on them. *It is the second of three bullpup sniper rifles in the Call of Duty franchise. The other two being the WA2000 and the SVU-AS. *The DSR 50's serial number is JP04022009 *The DSR 50 is the first sniper rifle in Call of Duty to use a straight-pull bolt. *The DSR 50 uses 50. BMG rounds, according to the Ballistics CPU. *There is a spare magazine situated in front of the trigger of the gun. However, it is only for cosmetic use and cannot be used in-game. *In the multiplayer reveal trailer, the DSR-50 had a different scope model - the one currently used by the XPR-50. *Once the DSR 50 is Pack-a-Punched in zombies, it is the first weapon to receive a suppressor. *Along with the Five Seven, the DSR 50 has a transparent green background in the Create-a-Class. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles